Another Gosh Darn Dare Show
by A2theXYZ
Summary: Oh no, not another one of these fiddly things! As someone who has read heaps and heaps of "dare shows", writing one is only part of the nigh-intolerable experience. Feel free to leave your truths/dares/death threats in a review, or in a private message to me. Remember to mind the rules and have a good time! (Bets on how long until this is taken down will also be collected.)
1. This Is Stupid

**This can only end badly.**

Yes, hello, your resident omnipotent voice-in-the-sky here and ready to take the stage with this brand new, hot off the press, Invader Zim dare fic!

No, wait, where are you going? Please, let's be rational here.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "Ugh, not another dare show whipped together by some bonkers fan with way too much time on their hands! These aren't popular anymore for a reason!"

I know, I know, but hear me out. I for sure will do my best to make this experience a unique one, and keep it as open minded as possible, for your enjoyment! If you've stuck around still, my precious reader, I applaud you. Your will and patience is incredible.

But enough blabbering, let's give you what you came here for! Without further ado, I present, _Another Gosh Darn Dare Show!_

 _Warning: Will contain strong language, unapologetic character bashing, bad jokes, and heavy amounts of sarcasm._

 _Side effects may include: loss of appetite, dizziness, dry mouth, hard to reach itches on the back, a porky aftertaste, constant rhyming, taco cravings, and the sudden need to sacrifice non-believers. We know who you are. You cannot hide._

The stage is set. The heavy red curtain slowly parts, rusty and unoiled gears creaking loudly. A single spotlight comes on stage left and illuminates a single person. They have red hair cropped in a boyish cut, and light blue eyes framed by dark bags. The lower part of their face is covered by a surgeon mask, hiding their features. This unconventional manner of dress renders their gender a mystery.

"Hello everyone, I am your esteemed host, who was definitely not blackmailed into this at all. The exalted Creator needed someone who wouldn't have any character favoritism and I'm the only one who showed up to the auditions not wearings a _Team Zim_ or _Team Dib_ shirt. That's because I was the intern. Anyways, you may call me Z." Z clears their throat and straightens the note cards in their hands.

"Tonight is the opening night of a brand new dare show, blah blah blah Invader Zim, blah blah, we don't own any of these characters, blah blah. You know the drill. Now, without further ado, let's introduce our victims- I mean contestants."

Loud, cheerful band music suddenly fills the hall. Z waves their hands frantically, "Enough with that racket! I told you it was a no go!" The stage returns to silence once more. Z sighs deeply and the threat of _that picture_ leaking to the Internet prevents them from committing homicide.

Z clears their throat and the lights on stage come on, illuminating the whole area. "Our first guest, your favorite, I'm assuming, Invader Zim!"

The sound of distant screaming fills the stage, growing gradually louder and clearer, until a blur of green falls from the ceiling and collides with the stage.

"Ouch. How're you feeling, Zim?"

The Irken stands with the grace of a drunk meerkat. He blinks bulbous red eyes against the harsh glare of the stage lights, and stands there, dumbstruck. Someone coughs in the awkward silence, and it sets him off.

"WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS FILTHY PLACE? YOU MUST TELL ZIM IMMEDIATELY OR FACE MY WRATH!"

"You're on a stage, at a dare show, I'm your host Z, and don't insult our cleanliness or Stevie _will_ vaporize you." Z says, "Now if that's all, I'd like to get the ball rolling-"

"Who is this Stevie you speak of?!"

Z sighs. "Our janitor. Don't get on his bad side. Now please-"

"YOU'RE LYI-" Sadly, Zim doesn't get to finish as Z has taped his mouth shut.

"Much better. Be a good alien and I might take it back off." It's then that Zim notices his lack of a disguise and his panicked screams are muffled behind four layers of duct tape.

"Next up, your other favorite, possibly, Dib!"

As Zim claws at his heavy duty gag, he fails to notice the shape hurtling towards him. Dib, screaming the whole way down, falls from the ceiling and collides with the unsuspecting Irken.

"Perhaps we should include parachutes," Z says, but the two victims are too busy trying to kill each other to hear. "Enough, you scoundrels!" Z shouts, and the two stop and retreat to opposite ends of the stage where they glare angrily at each other.

"By the way, your head is enormous, Dib." Z says, matter-of-factly.

"Hey, my head isn't big!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. Next, Gaz!"

For some reason, Gaz enters through a trapdoor below stage, completely immersed in her Game Slave. "Glad to have you, Gaz! Any words for the audience?"

Gaz doesn't look up from her Game Slave, but growls menacingly. Z shrinks back and let's her be.

"Completely understandable. Next up, deep inferiority issues and vengeance bottled into a tiny body, Tak!"

Tak ascends in a manner similar to Gaz, except she immediately leaps forward and attempts to strangle Zim, whose pleads for mercy are muffled by duct tape. The female Irken is eventually removed and restrained with a much thicker layer of the magic silver adhesive.

"Always keep duct tape on hand, kids, you never know when you may need it," says Z wisely as they twirl a roll of duct tape around their finger. "Please rise for your Almighty Tallest!"

Zim and Tak- as best as she could when restrained by duct tape- snap into a salute and the crowd cheers as the two Irken leaders waltz in, waving. One poor sucker in the audience boos, and he is immediately vaporized. Red blows smoke from the tip of his laser gun.

Z whistles lowly. "Damn. Can I get one of those?" Red grins smugly, then finally notices Zim, who looks about ready to pass out from the sheer might of his fanboying. Purple laughs as Zim's fevered praises are muffled behind duct tape.

Z turns back to the audience, and in one enormous breath they say, "And that's it for our cast folks submit your dares and truths and goodnight-"

"WAAAAAAAAAIT!"

Z pales as a small robot sprints on stage and attaches firmly to their leg. Z sighs. "Hello, Gir, so glad you could make it."

"I brought the chicken wiiiiings!"

"Where did you put them this time?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh no. Anyway, the best for last," Gir gives a high pitched squeal and gnaws on the curtain. "Gir."

Z shakes their head. "That's all we have today. Submit your truths and dares, and watch the magic happen."

Thunder rolls overhead, and a flash of lightning illuminates the stage. Z squints upwards. "What? Am I forgetting something? I read the stupid f*cking cards now let me go home before I miss the next episode of CSI."

The thunder booms again. "Oh, yeah. Okay, fine. Then I'm going home."

The weather suddenly clears and Z clears their throat, then whips out a sheet of paper from nowhere. "Almost forgot the most important part, rules!" The audience groans collectively. "Oh, shut up, you big babies. It's a necessity, this place needs order!"

"Hey, don't we set the rules here?" Purple snaps, walking towards Z and reaching for the paper. A flash of lightning hits the spot right in front of him and he squeals and jumps into Red's arms. The other leader looks annoyed and probably in need of an aspirin.

"Anyway. Here are the rules:

 **Truths/Dares must be rated PG-13. This is a kids' show, and we're already pushing it by allowing the host to swear, even if it will be censored.**

 **We will _not_ , under _any circumstances_ , bring in your lame OC as a co-host. Sorry.**

 **Speaking of lame OCs, only _one_ guest appearance will be allowed each chapter/episode/whatever. First come, first serve.**

 **Canon shipping is welcomed, but OC shipping is limited. Remember, we will only have _one_ guest appearance, so chose wisely.**

 **DO. NOT. QUESTION. Z'S. GENDER.**

 **Refer to rule five. You must be burning with curiosity, but trust me. It's best if you don't know.**

 **No more than 5 dares/truths per person, we don't want to be here all day.**

"Hey, you're Z, right?" Z looks down in surprise as Dib squints up at them. The audience falls quiet in sick anticipation, breaths held as they wonder if Dib will be the first soul to break one of the most sacred rules. "Are you a boy, or a girl?"

The audience releases a collective sigh of pity for that poor boy's tortured soul. Z stares blankly at Dib, who grows more and more uncomfortable. "Foolish boy," Z hisses in a demonic voice. "You did not follow the rules."

Then Z whips out a small remote with a huge red button, and presses it. Dib disappears through a trapdoor, his screams abruptly cut off as the trapdoor closes again. Z turns away and the rest of the cast, sans Gaz who snickers quietly, stares in fear at the spot Dib used to occupy.

Z snaps out of their trance and waves to the audience. "This is _Another Gosh Darn Dare Show_ and I am your host, who desperately needs a raise, Z. Later."

 **Hopefully this will get better. Only time will tell.**


	2. Participation At Its Finest!

**I'm impressed people are actually participating in this thing.**

The stage is set. Although, this time around, tensions run high. The uncomfortable atmosphere within the humble theater is almost palpable to any innocent bystander that happens to grace the sidewalk just outside.

The sidewalk that no one in the theater has seen in approximately four or five hours. Bathroom breaks and snacks were distributed prior, but the contract designates that, "no one is allowed to leave until this damn thing is over, otherwise we'd lose our entire viewerbase". Unfortunately, that key detail had been in .005 sized font, and went overlooked.

This period of time spent locked in a small theater and stood in front of a few hundred faceless onlookers has had quite a negative effect on the characters brought in. Zim, in his usual hyperactive manner, darts about the two Tallest like a rabbit on large amounts of narcotic drugs. Fervered words of praise leave him at 700 words per minute, which also happened to break the previously existing world record for fastest talking.

"Wow my tallest you are looking very nice today have you been polishing your antennae oh you don't have to say anything the MIGHTY ZIM is always able to tell anyway you should seriouslyconsidergivingmeapromotion-"

"Zim!" snaps Red, who had been massaging his forehead for the last half hour, "for once in your life, shut up!"

"YES MY TALLEST!" Zim makes a show of snapping his mouth shut.

Red stares at him as the minutes drag on in silence. He allows himself one glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, Zim had _actually_ listened to him-

"...So about that promotion!"

"AUUUGH!"

What a fool he is, indeed.

Z sits perched on an office chair dragged in by the offstage crew with a gaming system in their hands. Occasionally they will give themselves a push and roll a few feet. Gaz sits beside them, cross-legged, also glued to an LCD screen. Adjacent to Gaz sits Dib, who had been retrieved from his hour-long session in the basement. He hugs his knees to his chest and rocks himself, pausing only to shoot distrustful glances at Z, and the three Irken on stage.

Wait, three Irken? Another glance around the room reveals that Gir and Tak are mysteriously absent. Not that Z is complaining, now they have two less idiots to babysit.

"So, what do you think Z is?" Dib whispers to his sister under his breath.

"I think they play dirty," Gaz responds, her fingers mashing the buttons of her Game Slave as she faces off against the host in a very heated battle. "Not bad."

"No, not that!" Dib admonishes, "I mean what kind of _monster_? A vampire? Another alien? A werechicken? A- wait! We should be trying to get out of here, not playing video games with the enemy!"

Gaz growls and her grip tightens on her console. Dib, who had long ago learned the hard way not to come between his little sister and her games, wisely backs off.

The audience members shift restlessly in their seats and whisper to each other. _Why is nothing happening? When can we go home? The nachos were too spicy! Do you think they have vegetarian options?_

"In response to that last question," Z says without looking up from their game, "yes."

From offstage a nervous-looking intern peeks their head around the curtain. Z looks up in curiosity and heaves a sigh as the underpaid teenager beckons them over. They stand, reluctantly, and shove their game into Dib's hands. "Take over," they say, stomping away before they can hear any of Dib's protests.

Z and the live bait- pardon, the intern, converse in hushed breaths. A slip of paper is passed between them. The audience watches this new development in barely-contained excitement. Hopefully something _fun_ will happen.

"Well," Z says, taking their place center stage. They kick the office chair out of the way and it collides with Zim, who lets out an undignified squawk and tumbles to the ground, screaming about _evil-rolling-sit-contraptions!_ Red, Purple, and Dib laugh at the little green bug's misfortune. Then Gaz promptly, and ruthlessly, destroys her distracted brother on Game Slave.

"As it turns out, someone, somewhere, actually gives a s**t about what we're doing here, and I am _very pleased_ ," Z pauses to breathe a great sigh, "to announce that our first suggestion has been submitted."

They hold up the sheet of paper delivered to them by the intern and clear their throat. "Our first reviewer is Beckie.H. Congratulations! By being the first, you get a prize. It will be delivered to your doorstep via helicopter on the next new moon. Please do not shake the box, for its contents are alive, and they are angry."

 **I kinda dropped out of the fandom during that period where these were super popular so if no one else is -I'm- excited :p quick question - the 5 per person rule - is that per chapter or for the entire thing? Do I need to go over each question to carefully scrutinise how much I wanna know/see or risk lamenting in a corner for the last however many chapters?**

"Well, that makes one person that is excited. A new record!" Z lets out a laugh, but it is cold and hollow and mirthless. "To answer your question, it's up to five requests per chapter. And it should be said that you should leave only _one_ submission for each chapter. Anyway, moving on!"

 **Actual question time! One to everyone - who have you most enjoyed spending time with and why? Can't be someone you live with! (To avoid the tallest just picking each other and to protect Dib's feelings when Gaz doesn't pick him.)**

 **Also I love the character personalities so far - I'm not going to be the one to start the ball rolling but I am sadistically looking forward to the Zadr, ZaTr and ZaGr shippers arriving with their dares. Poor, poor folks.**

"Thank you for the compliments on our collective personalities, I guess. I'm sure that marks a first time for all of us," Z says, ignoring Dib's offended outcry in the background. "Now then, the question! Tallest first."

Red looks up from his donut- _but how? They ran out two hours ago…_ \- and narrows his bulbous eyes at the host, who simply crosses their arms and raises their eyebrows. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Red, my _very minimal_ paycheck relies off of you f**kers co-operating with me and answering every single stupid question sent in by these preteens, or harkening to their every individual whims and making them as happy as their little tiny puberty-ridden hearts desire. Now, and this applies to the rest of you a**holes, you are going to answer this question with complete honesty, or I _will_ have you vaporized, then reanimated, then vaporized again, until you decide to play along," Z pauses to soak in the four terrified- and one neutral- gazes that fall upon them. "Have I made myself clear?"

The two Tallest, Zim, and Dib all nod their heads. Z nods and directs their gaze to Gaz, who is still playing her game. "What about you, kiddo?"

"Whatever."

"Good enough for me! Now, let's try this again. Red, who have you enjoyed spending time with?"

Red huffs in irritation as this tiny red-haired human bosses him around, but some unknown force and a small amount of terror born only from the most primitive reaches of his brain force him to answer. "I would have to say Tallest Spork. He was rational and a strong leader, but then _someone_ ," his wrathful stare was directed at an innocently-whistling Zim, "had to make that energy-absorbing blob and _kill him!_ "

"Tensions are running high, I see. Purple, what about you?"

The other tallest makes a show about his decision, squinting his eyes and tapping his chin with his spindly fingers. Seconds pass, then minutes. Someone in the audience coughs.

"I know!" Purple says at last. Everyone in the audience leads forward in anticipation. "Donuts!"

Z nods sagely, "I understand. Moving on-"

"Hey, wait, I have to give an honest answer, but Pur gets away with _donuts_?!"

"Well, not only was it honest, but it was also relatable. Anyway, Zim! What about you?"

"The Almighty ZIM feels no attachment to _anyone_!" Zim cries. He even strikes a dramatic pose, placing one hand on his hip and pointing into the sky.

"It's amazing how much I don't care. Answer the question, you little insect."

"ZIM is not a six-legged crawlie creature!"

Z, eyes dark with fury, reaches into their pocket and pulls out a familiar red button. "I won't ask you again."

"HAHA! Your puny red circle does not scare the Almighty ZIM!"

Z's finger touches the button and Zim has a sudden change of heart, "WAIT! Wait! My tallest! They are very smart and cool and DO NOT PRESS THE BUTTON!"

Z's eyes lighten and the button disappears once more into their pocket, out of sight but not out of mind. "Good answer, Zim. That was very heartfelt. Next, Gaz!"

"Game Slave."

Z blinks. "Er, Gaz, it says it can't be something you live with-"

"Game. Slave."

"Alright I'll take it!" Z laughs nervously as Gaz grinds her teeth in annoyance. "Next up is Dib's massive forehead!"

"HEY!"

"Who apparently cannot answer, so instead we will have to make do with Dib."

Dib glowers at the host and mutters under his breath, something along the lines of _my head isn't big_ , but who really cares about what that little dweeb has to say? "The anchor of Mysterious Mysteries, I guess! I really admire what that guy does and I want to be like him when I grow up!" Dib's eyes sparkle as he slips into his fanboy trance. "I really liked the episode where they tried to find the Lochness Monster, and then that lady started hitting the camera guy with her purse-"

"Alright, that's cute and all, but we really need to move on. Next, Tak!"

Silence. Z blinks and looks around for the female Irken, who is nowhere in sight. "Tak? It's your turn, lady! Get your little green butt out here before I call in the strike team to hunt you do-"

A great rumbling omits from beneath the stage, shaking everyone on it- except Gaz, of course, for nothing could shake her. Z flails their arms as they fight for balance. Zim and Dib tumble about the stage and collide into each other every so often as the trembling grows in intensity.

There's a horrible cracking noise, then an enormous robotic claw shoots up from beneath the stage and catches a screaming Zim in mid-air. Riding triumphantly atop the claw is Gir, who is also screaming. Following the claw is Tak, with a joystick in her little claws and a vengeance-hungry grin on her little face.

"Revenge tastes sweet, Zim! Prepare yourself for-"

"Oh _f**k_!" Z cries, staring at the splintered remains of center stage. Tak pauses her evil monologue to place an offended stare on Z.

"Excuse _you_ , worm, I was talking-"

"You have angered him," Z whispers, eyes wide with fear.

"Angered who?"

" _Stevie the Janitor._ "

Tak snorts in disbelief. "What harm can a cleaning slave do against me, a powerful Irken warrior?"

Z pays her gloating no heed and scrambles to their feet, racing for the rope of the curtains. "So sorry, folks, but we're going to have to take a short break for the moment! Please feel free to get snacks or-"

They fall silent with a choked noise of terror, watching as an aged and slightly-balding man in a blue janitor uniform shuffles on stage. He clutches a broom in one hand and a mop in the other. His dead eyes land on the giant robot arm, then the gaping hole in his beloved stage. His vision turns black as he allows his rage to consume him. Z hurries to close the curtains as Stevie's jaw drops, then unhinges like a serpent's, exposing an endless, gaping black maw, devoid of all light and happiness, as if one were looking into the arms of the death of the universe itself.

The curtains close just as an unearthly, hair-raising scream is uttered by Stevie the Janitor.

The curtains slowly reopen after a few minutes of muffled screaming and fighting. The stage looks pristine once more and the robot arm is nowhere in sight. Tak sits in a cardboard box dubbed _Baby Jail_ , and only the threat of another encounter with Stevie keeps the little Irken lady in line. Gir lies face down in center-stage, immobile, and one would assume he was dead if not for the faint humming that could be heard from the robot. The rest are all scattered about the stage, sat on their rears as if nothing had happened at all. Dib blinks a few times and removes his glasses, cleaning them with his sleeve. He replaces them, but as far as he could tell, everything remains as is.

"What… What just happened?" he asks, his voice small with apprehension.

"Stevie happened," Z replies, fixing their slightly crooked mask.

"But what-"

"Dib," Z says, with the gentleness of someone who has experienced such horrors many times before, "it is best not to question it. That will just bring back the trauma."

Dib's eyes widen. "Tr-trauma?"

"Moving on!" Z says quickly, before any memories of what happened a few minutes prior resurface and scar the children in the room. "Tak, you need to answer your question."

"Anyone except Zim," Tak says, peering out from the crudely-cut window in her cardboard box.

"Hm," Z says, narrowing their eyes at her, "I dunno if I can let that one slide, not after all the trouble you caused." A breeze picks up on the stage, stirring the hair and antennae of everyone nearby. A faint whisper carries on the wind, one thousand voices speaking every truth at once. Z raises their eyebrows.

"The voice in the sky says that's fine. Finally, Gir."

At the mention of his name, the tiny robot releases a muffled scream into the floor. Z sighs and rubs their forehead, tapping into their patience reserves, which grows more and more shallow with each passing minute. "Gir, please answer the question."

Gir gives a great shudder and leaps to his feet, swaying and giggling. "That floor is hilarious!" he exclaims. "I love this floor. I loooooooove you." He pats the woodwork with great affection.

"That's good enough for me. Now, that'll be all for today's episode. Goodnight and good-"

Z's voice trails off as something soft lands upon their head. Fearing the worst, they slowly reach up. Their fingers close around an innocent-looking white sheet of paper.

"God dammit. Show's not over yet, people! We got one more submission that came in."

The audience releases a collective groan and sits back down. "Oh, quit whining," Z scolds, holding up the sheet of paper. "Man, this one is… enthusiastic. Sent in by Invader-cami."

 **ok so can I have my oc on there I know it's lame but I still like it:p lol any way her name is cam and she is a short irken with light purple eyes she has a dark of humor and is kinda scary when angered even thoghe her hight she's still intimidating she isn't a invader but she is a scientist who makes crazy inventions which as a giant toster that and also freeze things or a gun that looks like a a chiken but shoots shoots lighting or any crazy invention you can think of:p ok now on to the dares first dare is for zim 1 zim I dare you to tell has** (we will assume you mean Gaz here) **she is a beautiful godess of darkness and then kiss her hand 2 dib I dare you to jump in a pit of giant man eating rabbits 3 tak I dare you to hug tallest red 4 zim is it true that you think gaz is pretty and this is if she can come on the show 5 cam I dare you to kick dib is the face**

"Oh boy, our first OC joins us," Z says, their voice absent of all forms of happiness. Could this be the event to finally break them? "Alright. Cam, please come up on stage!"

The spotlight swivels around and focuses on a lovely Irken lady, who rises from her seat and strides to the stage in an intimidating manner. The audience hoots and hollers as one of their own is chosen to join the ranks on stage, if for a brief time. Z bends down and takes Cam's hand, helping the purple-eyed Irken onto the stage.

"Welcome, welcome," Z says, letting go and discreetly wiping their hand on their shirt. "So glad you could join us. Tell me, how does it feel to be on stage?"

"Well," Cam says, placing her hands on her hips. "I can't wait to make people suffer. Muahaha!" She punctuates the statement with a blast of her lightning-shooting chicken gun. The audience _oohs_ and _ahhs_.

"Well put, indeed," Z nods sagely. "Now, let's get on with the show. ZIM! Get your little green a** over here and tell Gaz she's beautiful!"

"WHAT?" Dib screeches, "Zim, you better stay away from my sister!"

At the mention of her name Gaz slowly looks up from her Game Slave. Zim shoots the two a reproachful glare and opens his mouth to let them know just how _revolting_ he considers that act to be, but the sight of Z's hand drifting to their pocket has him scrambling over and taking Gaz's hand.

The enraged look Gaz sends him chills everyone in the room. Each person watching thanks their lucky stars that Gaz's hatred-filled glare isn't focused on them. "Get on with it," Gaz growls, in an oddly cooperative fashion.

Zim squints over the girl's shoulder as Z holds up cue-cards for him to read. "Oh, Gaz-human, you are a beautiful goddess of darkness. Kiss her hand."

"No! Don't read that part, do it!"

"EUGH! Zim does not want to kiss this worm-baby's filthy appendage!"

"That sure f**king sucks for you then, doesn't it Zim? Think of poor Gaz! I can't imagine what _she_ must be going through!"

'Poor Gaz' glares down at her Game Slave, which she began playing with one hand almost effortlessly, and seems relatively unbothered by the whole debacle. Zim grumbles and quickly places a kiss to Gaz's pale hand, then scrambles away as fast as possible, scrubbing at his mouth with his hands and screaming.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Z snaps, handing Gaz a bottle of hand sanitizer, which she then proceeds to empty upon the hand that Zim's lips touched. Dib hurries over and begins to fret over his poor baby sister, which earns him a well-placed punch to the jaw. Z winces in sympathy.

"Great, while you're still reeling from the pain," Z says as Dib massages his aching jaw. They take out _the_ button and press it, opening a trap door beside him. "Jump on in."

Dib peers down into the hole, then shrinks back as a multitude of beady pink eyes and soft white bodies stare back up at him. "Bunnies?"

"Yup."

"They're, uh, pretty big."

"And extra cuddly. This is what the reviewer wanted. So go ahead and jump in."

Dib shrugs and takes the plunge. Instantly, the bunnies strike, and latch on with razor-sharp teeth onto Dib's poor body. Z closes the trap door and silences Dib's tortured screams. Cam laughs gleefully from her place beside Z. "He'll be reanimated when we next need him. Tak!"

The sulking Irken lady looks up. "You are permitted to leave Baby Jail." Tak gladly escapes the cardboard prison. "Now hug Red."

The Tallest looks up from his bag of chips and narrows his eyes at the hesitating Irken girl. "Forgive me, my tallest," Tak says, snapping into a salute.

"Just get on with it," Red his credit, he only protests a little when Tak wraps her little arms around him. She is then promptly shoved off, and scuttles away exclaiming apologies.

"Heartwarming. Zim?"

Zim turns and glares at Z, wondering what the sadistic host could have up their sleeve now. "Do you like Gaz?" Z asks.

"NO! I do not! She is a gross human-worm and very scary-"

Z glares at him. "What was that, Zim? That was not very _nice._ Not very _romantic_. You need to please our reviewers, after all!"

"I mean, she's alright!"

"I can accept that. Now then, Cam?"

The Irken guest grins maliciously and rolls up her sleeves, dropping into a ready position. A small ring of light appears on the stage before her, and within that unearthly glow forms Dib, brought back from death after his encounter with the deadly bunnies. He takes in an enormous gulp of air and coughs. "OW! What the-"

His confused statement is cut short as Cam sends her boot straight into his face. The force of the impact sends the abused preteen flying offstage, where he slams into a lever and sends a sandbag crashing onto the stage. His pained groans can be vaguely heard as Z turns back toward the audience.

"Poor kid. And that finally concludes this installment of _Another Gosh Darn Dare Show!_ Tune in next time for more chaos! See ya!"

Z and Cam wave to the audience as the lights fade out.


End file.
